


A new scent

by Thatrandomace



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha!Geralt, Alpha!Geralt x Omega!Jaskier, I´m just a sucker for happy couples, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Omega!Jaskier, Omegaverse, Optional ending includes character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomace/pseuds/Thatrandomace
Summary: Geralt is finally coming home. One month 14 days and 17 hours of waiting were now finally over for Jaskier. Finally he would be allowed to see his mate again, his Alpha, his Geralt. Today is a good day. Or at least it was supposed to be.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important! 
> 
> Last line is an optional ending!!!  
> Don´t read it if you want this to be a happy fic!!!!

Jaskier stared at the exit of the latest flight, trying his best to look over the other anticipating heads and the safety glass. The exit doors were still closed and Jaskier felt the milky white glass was mocking him. He hated waiting. He truly did. Still he had come out to the airport today, still come here to wait. It felt like he had been here for forever already, and each second that passed made him more nervous, more excited. 

Geralt was finally coming home today. Finally. One month, 14 days and 17 hours since they had last seen each other, since Geralt had last held him. One month, 14 days and 17 hours since Geralt had gone off for a work trip somewhere to Japan. And sure, Jaskier was proud of his boyfriend and the success his independent business had but Jaskier missed him. A lot. The video calls they made sure to share every evening since day one only helped so much. Jaskier just wanted to be able to kiss his Geralt again, hug him, hear his voice in person and not with the weird robotic sound that always accompanies a microphone recording. And so, he waited. Even if he hated it, even if it felt like torture. If it meant he would see Geralt sooner, even if just 20 minutes sooner, he would wait. And he did. Waited as the milky doors finally opened and the first travellers stepped out. Finally. 

Jaskier stretched his neck further. The crowd in front of him was not helping this whole thing. He was tall for an Omega but not tall enough to overlook most of the people in the crowd. Especially since most seemed to be Betas and Alphas. To Jaskiers disapproval those two genders had an unfair advantage in height. They grew taller than Omegas did and were physically more fit. Fortunately for Jaskier he was a tall Omega, tall enough to be mistaken for a Beta from time to time, and still this didn´t help him here. His neck was already hurting from the stretching, the try to glimpse white hair. 

The first few travellers were not Geralt, and the next few weren´t either. Strangers whose faces Jaskier forgot the moment they passed the exit. He was growing more impatient with every new stranger, every face that wasn´t the one he had been waiting for since a month ago. Why was Geralt not rushing out to find him? Did something happen? 

Unexplainable worry wailed up in Jaskiers chest. What if Geralt got hurt? What if he didn´t catch his flight? What if…? His mind was jumping from unreasonable worry to unreasonable worry while he was doing the same in frequent intervals. Jumping just to get a better glimpse, jumping in a desperate attempt to speed up the process. There is a reason Jaskier avoided waiting at all cost. 

By about the 15th stranger Jaskier felt his worry skyrocket but also a slight tinge of annoyance. Geralt was keeping him waiting. He knew how much Jaskier hated waiting and yet he kept him waiting. And here he had thought that after his weird sickness the last two days, Geralt would rush out all worried, ready to take care of him if the sickness came back today. Jaskier didn´t believe it would, he blamed it all on the nerves, but still he would have greatly appreciated his companion to be worried about him at least a bit. Or excited. Or even just in a hurry damn it.

Jaskier felt like a fool jumping up and down in the crowd that was slowly dissolving around him as strangers were reunited with the people they loved. He was still alone. Geralt was still not there. He wasn´t even sure what to feel anymore. The jumping was making him slightly dizzy, so he stopped for a second to catch his breath. Damn, had he gotten that out of shape already? And here he had thought his stomach felt a bit harder, more stretched by muscles. Guess he must have been wrong after all. To his delight that second was also the second Geralt finally managed to make his way through the crowd to the exit. 

He didn´t see Jaskier in the crowd immediately and his heart dropped for a moment. What if Jaskier had forgotten? What if he didn´t care after all? Had finally realized that he deserved so much better than Geralt, a lousy Alpha? What if something happened? 

Even bigger was the relief, the delight, the excitement when sky blue eyes finally met golden ones. One month 14 days 17 hours finally over. Jaskier even with a still uneven breath grinned widely, and Geralts heart skipped a beat at that. How much he adored that grin, that smile. How much he loved putting that grin on his lover’s face. God, he had missed it. Missed all of Jaskier. As quickly as he could with all his luggage he made his way past the last barricade of the exit all the while keeping his eyes on Jaskier who was banning his way through the crowd to the very front, his grin, his gorgeous breath-taking smile, never leaving his face. How desperately Geralt wanted to hold him. It had been too long. Too much waiting. 

Until finally One month 14 days and 17 hours of waiting were finally done. Geralt dropped his luggage the moment he was out of the exit finally and not even a second later were Jaskiers legs around his hips and Geralts arms holding him up and their lips touching. Jaskiers hands were tangled in white locks the moment their lips touched. And it was all fire and comfort and home. Lips pressed together trying desperately to make up for more than a month of abnegation. Clinging and fitting so perfectly to one another. Heated and still soft at the same time. A perfect fit. As they had been from the start. From the very first time. Still that was the moment Geralt first realized something was wrong. 

Jaskier was heavy. Not that that was bad, not that that was generally unusual. Jaskier was taller and more muscular than the average Omega so really, he was bound to be heavier than one too, but that was not it. Geralt was used to Jaskiers weight like that, it never bothered him, maybe even made him desire the other more, so no, this was not the issue. Jaskier was heavy, heavier than before. Not much, so little in fact that Geralt first thought he had simply lost strength and was just noticing it now. But that didn´t make sense. The whole month he had done nothing but work. His body was as fit as it had been since he had reached adulthood. So, through their kissing that Geralt enjoyed gravely still, he also became increasingly confused. 

What finally made him pull back from the kiss though, was not the slight change in weight Jaskier had experienced, no, what really made him pull back and drop Jaskier was the smell. The smell that came of Jaskier.

It was not Jaskiers. Not entirely. There was something, someone else mixed with it. Someone that smelt oddly familiar. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier squeaked when he was dropped by his lover. His lips were already bruising from their kiss, his sensitive skin making sure of that. Usually that sight would have filled Geralt with pride but right now that pride was overruled by pure confusion. His Alpha senses were already going mad, telling him to get jealous, telling him to rage. The only way an Omegas smell could mix like Jaskiers obviously had, was by a shared night. But Geralt didn´t want to get angry, fought back his instincts. He trusted Jaskier. There surely must be an explanation. Still he couldn´t help but keep sniffing the other who was still so close, their breath almost mixed. The scent was so familiar and yet it was foreign. 

Jaskiers angry expression turned soft when he saw the hundred different emotions run over Geralts face. Geralt was not good with emotions and so many at a time could only mean there was something seriously wrong. 

“Geralt? Love? What is wrong?” His voice was dripping with worry, Geralt would never drop him, never push him away like he just had, unless… Jaskiers eyes frantically went over the others body. Had he overlooked an injury? Had he hurt Geralt? But he had seemed fine while walking out, as excited as Jaskier. There had been no limp, no flinch, nothing that indicated there was something physically wrong with Geralt, and yet Jaskier worried. He couldn´t bear the thought that he had perhaps hurt the other with his excited rushed jump into his arms. But there was nothing. Geralt simply stared at him and kept sniffing. And then their eyes met. Panic was locked in Jaskiers, all the emotions at once in Geralts. Sky blue stared at breaking gold. 

It didn´t matter how hard Geralt tried, he couldn´t keep all the emotion out of his voice. “You smell of someone else.” His nose twitched with his words, for just a second, he looked disgusted. Then confused again. Then sad. 

The only thing Jaskier now felt was confused. “What?” 

“Your scent.” Geralt growled. Anger, disappointment, hurt. It was all there, right there in his voice. “Your scent is mixed with someone else´s.” He sniffed at Jaskier again and Jaskier was inclined to push him away. He knew what Geralt was implying and he definitely didn´t like it. Geralts face was laced in confusion again as he pushed his Alpha sense further down. The scent Jaskier was mixed with was familiar and yet completely unknown. He simply couldn´t pinpoint what it was. 

Jaskier crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I know what you are implying Geralt and I can´t believe you´d ever think me capable of doing that.” He glared at the other who was now sniffing out the air around him as if he was trying to pinpoint exactly which part of him smelled the most of betrayal. To Jaskier the answer was obvious. None. 

“I have not cheated on you Geralt.” And that was the truth. One month 14 days and 17 hours had he been waiting for his lover, his only lover, to come back to him. Hell, he had not even touched himself properly since they last parted ways. Geralt should know this. He had waited for him. But he had not waited to be accused of cheating. He had not waited to be accused of betrayal. He felt anger wail up in his chest.

The only answer Jaskier got was a raised eyebrow and more sniffing. Geralt was slowly following the intensity of the other smell only to find to his surprise that it was mainly coming from the other lower torso area. Jaskiers stomach. That fact simply confused Geralt more as he stopped his sniffing and simply stood upright in front of a very pissed of Jaskier. 

Seeing Geralt brood in silence simply pissed Jaskier off more. This was supposed to be a happy reunion damn it!

“Listen Geralt, I have no clue what you are smelling on me, but I can promise you: I. Have. Not. Cheated. On. You.” He knew Geralts sense of smell to be a good one, as all Alphas was, but this was simply crazy. He had not cheated on his lover. He loved Geralt. 

But while Jaskier was full out there, trying his best to convince Geralt of his innocence all the while suppressing tears that were threatening to spill from his rage and disappointment filled eyes, Geralt seemed to be far away with his thoughts. All his memories searched for that smell, but every time he thought he had found it, it was gone again. 

He looked at Jaskier the puzzle in his head still not solved. “The only way a scent can change is if the person spent a night with another or if…” 

And then finally everything in Geralts head clicked into place. He was flooded with memories that involved it, found it everywhere he looked now that his mind knew what to look for. It all made sense. He was frozen in his place. 

And Jaskier saw it happen in real time as Geralts eyes got wide, saw how all confusion dropped from Geralts face. “Fuck…” Jaskier raised an eyebrow at that. 

“What, Geralt?” He snapped; arms still crossed. The annoyance at his companion was overwhelming and a little voice that Jaskier ignored skilfully, warned him that he should be reasonable, that he should listen but Jaskier was an emotional person. It wasn´t exactly possible for him to cut of his emotions from his mind. He was a second away from leaving Geralt standing there, eyes still wide. 

And then: 

“Jas, you are pregnant.” 

It took a moment for the words to settle in but when they did Jaskiers arms dropped, his face did too and rage was quickly turned to confusion, denial even. “What?” It was barely a whisper. 

“Your scent did change Jaskier. It did. But not because of someone else.” Geralts face lit up with a small smile, eyes filled with love, with pride. His voice turned soft, protective. “It changed because of me, because of us.” A low laugh escaped Geralts throat as he took Jaskiers hand in his. Jaskier was still just staring at his excited lover. His mind was turning, screaming, trying to process what was happening. “You smell of me, of me and you together. You smell of them.” And in the most loving motion Geralt guided their hands to Jaskiers stomach. 

And when their skin touched his shirt everything snapped into place in Jaskiers mind too. His stretching stomach, his strange sickness over the last couple of days, his overwhelming emotions. It was like everything finally found its place. It was simply too much.

“Geralt… I think I will faint.” And Jaskier almost did. But Geralts strong arms were around him in an instant gently guiding them to a sitting position on the floor. Their hands were still intertwined, placed right above a growing new life. 

“Geralt, I swear if this is a joke...” Jaskier couldn´t even finish his sentence before Geralt interrupted him. 

“It´s not, love, it´s not. You are pregnant.” And Jaskier couldn´t believe it but when Geralt nuzzled into his neck, kissed his skin, he could also feel wet salty tears hit his skin. Geralt, his Geralt, the guy for everything, the most stoic Alpha to ever live, the white wolf was crying. Crying because there was a new life growing inside Jaskier. A new life that consisted of the both of them. A true child surprise. Their child. 

And Jaskier curled up to Geralts chest as tears spilled his eyes too. And he heard Geralt purr low and proud. His Geralt. Their child. Jaskier could barely sob out an “I love you” as his emotions continued to overflow his eyes. There was warmth in his chest, and his hand rested in Geralts and Geralts rested on Jaskier stomach and for a second it felt like that was where they should have always been. 

And Geralt pressed Jaskier closer to his body and kissed his neck because he loved Jaskier as well and he already loved who Jaskier was holding inside of him. He breathed in the new scent Jaskier held, a scent that after despising it for a second now felt like the world to him. Like the only thing that mattered. And he knew finally that the smell was close to what Jaskier always smelled like after Geralt had buried himself deep inside the Omega but there was something more overwhelming, something more present. A scent new to this world. Unique already. Consisting of him and the love of his life.  
And as Geralt was sitting there with Jaskier who was still crying of happiness on the floor of an airport, he knew he would love this child. 

And Jaskier pulled away from Geralts chest and looked up at him. Blue eyes watery with tears but the softest happiest smile on his face. It was the most beautiful sight Geralt had ever seen. Jaskier was the love of his life and since the child was a fraction of Jaskier, Geralt was sure he would not be able to resist loving it. He wouldn´t even try. 

And Geralt pressed a kiss to those beautiful lips, the lips, the smile, he would never get sick of kissing, of loving. And Jaskier kissed him back like he was all that matter, like they were all that mattered in the world and perhaps in that moment that was true. Because they were together, they were happy. At the end of the day that was all that mattered.


	2. Optional ending! Warning: sad, major character death

OPTIONAL ENDING!!!!!! Don´t read if you want a happy ending!!!

8 months later Jaskier was put under the earths soil. Geralt blamed himself. He couldn´t save him. Not from nature. In the distance a baby was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
